We Might As Well Be Strangers
by loki-dokey
Summary: Set four years after Kurt has left college. Leaving everything behind, he moved to NY & now, four years later, he is the Event's Manager for Calvin Klein. Yet the boy once full of life can no longer find happiness in anything - can anyone save him? Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**~ Author's Note ~**

**_I was listening to Keane on my iPod, and 'We Might as Well be Strangers' came up on the shuffle. Listening to it, I reveled in the fact that a really sad Klaine could be written using it. I just knew that I had to get it written. It's one of the saddest Glee-related fics I've written - not in a way that someone dies physically, but Kurt's soul is as dead as someone who is lying six feet under in their grave. He's lost his spirit. Is there someone who can bring that back? _**

**_I love reviews. If you read this story, I'd really appreciate what you think of it as I post each new chapter. (It will be a multi-chapter story, so when you get to the end of this one, don't fret, there will be more!)_**

**_Enjoy, I guess! _**

**_xo cjclark_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 1 ~o~o~<strong>

**_I don't know your face no more_**

**_Or feel the touch that I adore_**

**_I don't know your face no more_**

**_It's just a place _****_I'm looking for_**

**_We might as well be strangers in another town_**

**_We might as well be living in another world_**

**_We might as well_**

**_We might as well_**

**_We might as well_**

**_I don't know your thoughts these days_**

**_We're strangers in an empty space_**

**_I don't understand your heart_**

**_It's easier to be apart_**

**_We might as well be strangers in another town_**

**_We might as well be living in another time_**

**_We might as well_**

**_We might as well_**

**_We might as well be strangers_**

**_Be strangers_**

**_For all I know of you now_**

**_For all I know of you now_**

**_For all I know of you now_**

**_For all I know_**

Kurt locked his apartment and walked out onto the bustling streets of New York. He used to see every vibrant colour of the city – in every nook and cranny, in every passing window and around every sign-drenched corner. Now all he saw was a grey, monotonous maze. He used to people-watch as he walked down the street, but now every face looked the same as the next. His briefcase that used to swing in his hand remained still at his side, his face an expression of pure dullness – like he had no lease on life, no desire to carry on. Which was true in a way. He turned onto 39th Street, the Calvin Klein building towering above him, and walked through the doors. He was greeted by plenty of "good mornings," and "you're looking well today, Mr. Hummel." He replied as he always did – with a polite nod of the head and a small, strained smile, though no eye contact was shared. He found his office and collapsed onto his chair. A huge pile of paperwork awaited him, and he sighed deeply, running his hands through his perfected, chocolate brown hair. Being the events manager for the entire brand of Calvin Klein was an extremely demanding and well-paid job. But looking at the amount of work that sat before him, Kurt wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. Not that he didn't want to do that on a daily basis anyway. He was supposed to be planning the annual Calvin Klein Christmas party, and there were so many calls he had to make, people he had to meet, food he had to decide upon. There was a gentle rapping on his door and his assistant Julia walked in with a fresh cup of coffee and a plate of plain crackers.

"See, I remembered you had started that diet!" she chuckled, placing the coffee and plate onto his desk. Her slender frame and beautiful features had every other guy in the department falling head over heels for her. But Kurt had no interest in her whatsoever, particularly because she didn't actually give a single shit about him. Which is why he was surprised that she had recalled that he had mentioned his new diet plan the day before.

"…Huh. Well, thank you," he replied, taking his coffee and sipping it slowly.  
>"Busy day?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the paper literally covering his entire desk.<p>

"Pretty much."  
>"…Need a hand?" Now, although she was his assistant, she had never once offered to help Kurt. She was one of those assistants who sat on the phone all day at her own desk, filing her nails and flashing her voluptuous breasts at any male co-worker that so happened to walk past. Kurt looked up at her from his desk and cocked his head to the side.<p>

"What?"

"I asked you if you needed some help?"

"…Yes…yes I got that…but…when do you _ever _actually _work _around here?" She then proceeded in checking all around her before closing the door and hurrying back to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Kurt...I heard." Kurt felt his cheeks redden. Surely not – "I'm so sorry to hear about you and Toby." Kurt's jaw dropped. How had she found out? It had only happened that morning!

"How-"

"This is NY, baby cakes. News travels fast."

"But I-" She then pulled out her Blackberry and waggled it in her hand.  
>"Facebook also helps. Particularly when there's a huge ass status about how much of a…" She flicked through her phone until she obviously came across what she was looking for. "…<em>selfish, reclusive, absolute miserable git <em>you are." The words stung Kurt and he shrugged down into his chair. Tears beaded his eyes but he quickly swiped them away before Julia could see.

"We…_he _finished it this morning. He told me he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live with…who I _was." _A manicured hand rested on his but he yanked it back from underneath it. He couldn't bear human touch at this precise moment.  
>"Did you love him?" His eyebrows shot up and he glared at her.<p>

"Of _course _I did, you idiot!" he snapped, standing and clutching the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white. "Of course I fucking loved him!"

"But…you never seemed…_happy_…" That hit him hard. No. He wasn't happy. He was never happy. He had once been happy. A long time ago. But four years had passed since then – he was twenty seven now - and so many things had changed. He couldn't go back. It would never be the same as it was when he was at his peak – at the time when he felt like he could conquer the world. "I thought people who were in love were supposed to be happy?" There was a time when he had been in love. And he _had _been happy. He had been the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. He knew he couldn't ever feel like that again. Not without…

He swallowed hard and blinked a few times. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some air."

"But you've only just _got _here! Have you _seen _the amount of shit on your desk?"

"I have. And seeing as you so kindly offered to help, you can start by calling the caterers and letting them know that the pumpkin pie is to be included in the buffet for the Christmas party. Then you can work through the pile and see who else you need to contact." She was about to protest, but whatever she said was cut off by Kurt shutting the door in her face. He took the quick way out of the building, and diverted into the nearby park, picking up a coffee-to-go seeing as he hadn't even taken two sips of the one that still sat on the desk in his office. He walked through the park slowly, drinking his coffee and blocking out the outside world. He ignored the gleeful chirp of the birds in the trees, and the distant splash of the cascading fountain that was somewhere in the centre of the park. He was lost in his thoughts about times gone by – about life before New York – when he had been _happy. _When he walked down the Lima streets hand in hand with the boy he loved. When they went shopping for clothes and giggled about sweet nothings and kissed like they had all the time in the world.

It turned out they didn't have much time at all.

After leaving college, Kurt had managed to get offered a place as an intern at Calvin Klein in New York. He'd had to leave his old life behind because he thought that if he got to New York, he could worm his way onto the Broadway stage whilst he was there. But that had never happened. He had auditioned and practiced and hoped and dreamed, but yet the only ladder he was climbing was the one at Calvin Klein, in a job he hated. He hated organising events for those stuck up designers. He understood that anyone else would kill for a job like his. He was getting paid unthinkable amounts, and it covered all manners of insurance. He lived in a pent house in a top New York city high rise, with a Jacuzzi, multiple bedrooms and an extravagant kitchen. But…having a fancy home, and a top-end job, and a life in New York…none of it made him feel _good. _Toby, his now ex-boyfriend, had made him content for a while, and plus he had been great at sex, so that took Kurt's mind off of things a lot of the time. But obviously due to Kurt's dismissive manner towards life and how he made hardly any attempts to make Toby feel like Kurt's "One", Toby had left Kurt and felt - quite rightly, Kurt thought to himself – used and upset. Kurt sat on a bench and stroked the warm Styrofoam cup with his thumb. He watched a couple of kids run past laughing, and an old man help his wife to sit down on the bench opposite his own on the other side of the large pathway. Kurt sighed and leant his head back, taking in the greying sky that loomed above. Suddenly, his pocket buzzed. He pulled out his phone to find that he had a message from Rachel Berry.

"_Hey Kurt! I heard about the break-up. I'm really sorry. *hugs* Hey, in an act of most pathetic sympathy, I have a ticket for my show tonight waiting for you at the theatre. I was going to invite you to the show tomorrow, as we all know that first shows are never as good as the ones to follow. But I think you need a break from everything. You need to get out of your house and live a little. It also gives me a chance to dramatically hug you when you come backstage after the show and give me a bunch of white chrysanthemums to tell me how well I did. Sound like a plan? I'll see you in your seat at eight. Love you Kurt. Xxx R"_

A genuine, small smile crossed Kurt's lips. He loved Rachel so much. But he never got to see her since she became the huge Broadway starlet that she was today. She had burst onto the big stage and impressed everyone. She was one of the most famous girls up there.

"_Hi honey. Yeah, it's…um…well, it's difficult. I'll see you tonight. Thank you xo"_

Gripping his phone tightly, he shoved it back in his pockets and stood once more, beginning a slow stroll back to the Calvin Klein building, where Julia would no doubt be using his empty office to her own advantage with one of the men who worked with them. And when Kurt _did _eventually get back there, he wasn't wrong.

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of Glee's affiliates.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 2 ~o~o~<strong>

The streets outside the theatre were jam-packed with dapper gentlemen and beautiful women in long, flowing dresses. Kurt felt claustrophobic amongst them all, trying to push his way to the ticket office.  
>"Miss Berry has left a ticket for me?" he breathed, finally pushing to the front. The large, kindly looking woman glanced up and smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the sides.<p>

"Your name please, my dear?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel." She looked back at whatever she was holding in her hand and smiled wider.

"Here you are. Enjoy the show!" Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." He squeezed his way inside and looked at the familiar chandelier that hung from the high ceiling, and the grand staircase that lead up to the boxes where he would be sitting. He followed a couple up and settled himself down, gazing out across the 'Chicago' stage. He recalled back to when he had stood on that stage and performed another rendition of _'Some People' _from 'Gypsy', and had failed to have been called back to perform again. He shuddered and flicked through the program. Although part of him burned with absolute jealousy towards Rachel and her stardom, he couldn't help but beam with pride when he came across her section in the program. His thumb rubbed over her grinning face. He already knew that she would make the perfect Velma Kelly. He didn't even need to see the show to know that. When the lights went down he held his breath along with the rest of the budding audience. The curtains parted, and the show began.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you were fantastic!" Kurt squeaked, still holding her in his arms after their dramatic see-each-other-run-to-each-other-dive-into-a-hug hug. She laughed and pulled away, still clutching his hands. She gripped his face with her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips before skipping sprightly back into her dressing room. "I brought you flowers," he smiled, placing them on the side, only to have them scooped up into her arms again instantly. She smelled them deeply and flung her arm around his neck once more.<br>"My god, I've missed you," she sobbed, clutching into his shoulders with her nails. He pressed himself against her and held her close, stroking her long dark hair, now free of its Velma Kelly wig.

"I've missed you too, Miss Berry. So much." He gulped back a sob and kissed the top of her head. They stood for a while, just hugging to make up for the time they had lost between each other. Eventually Rachel stepped away and handed Kurt a tissue, which he dabbed his eyes with. She took his hand and they sat down by her dresser.

"Kurt. What _happened?" _

He knew she was talking about Toby. They had been together for a year – the relationship was even getting pretty serious. But Kurt's heart…it just wasn't truly in it. He couldn't picture a future with Toby. He just got through each day having to wake up seeing his face on the pillow beside his own.

"I'm pretty much the biggest ass there is. He had every right to leave me."

"Now see here," Rachel hissed, holding his hand tightly. "You're Kurt Hummel! You've brightened up my life whenever you're around me. You're the kindest, sweetest, most wonde-"

"Not anymore Rachel. That Kurt is gone. Now he's been replaced with a depressed, cold-hearted fool who doesn't know a good thing when he's got it." Rachel tutted and grabbed his other hand.

"How did this happen, Kurt? Where did my fresh faced, smiling friend go?"

"I…I don't know." His lower lip quivered. Rachel saw it and frowned further.

"It's becoming too much, isn't it?" He glanced back up. "New York. Your job. Your life."

"And how would _you _know? You're a Broadway star!" She flushed a little but composed herself.

"Kurt…you don't know how many times I wish I was back in Lima, surrounded by my friends without a care in the world. Fame isn't everything. You lose people."

"Rachel…I…" She patted his knee, and rubbed it soothingly.

"You need a break, Kurt. A vacation." He stared at her, wide-eyed, and let out a "paha!" to which she replied, "I'm serious!"

"I can't take a vacation! I've got a Christmas party to plan and - " She placed a finger onto his lips.

"It can wait. For a little while. Go home, Kurt. Go and see your family. Show them you still care about them."

"Of course I still care about them!"

"When was the last time you went to Lima for more than a day, Kurt?" He froze. He couldn't even remember.

"I…uh…" he fumbled. Rachel smirked.

"Exactly. So, I _demand _that you go back to Lima for at least a week. Do it. For yourself. You owe it to yourself."

"I'll think about it." Rachel grinned widely.

"Thank you," she whispered, and pulled him in for another hug. "Just…Kurt, I don't want to lose the Kurt I fell in love with."

"You won't," he replied gently. "I promise."

* * *

><p>They had eaten dinner at a fancy restaurant that Rachel had picked, and after a small run-in with some rowdy photographers, he managed to walk her home to her apartment. They shared a tender hug, with Rachel constantly reminding him to take a vacation, and he waved her off as she went up in the elevator to her room. He found that the evening with Rachel had put him in unusually high spirits, and he actually found himself grinning as he called for a cab. The cab ride home was long as the traffic that night was horrific, but the driver was nice enough and kept a light and impersonal conversation the entire way. But Kurt's happy mood crashed to rock bottom when he opened the door to his apartment and found Toby there, packing away the last of his things. The chestnut-haired boy span around as the door shut, but instantly tore his eyes away the moment he realised who it was.<br>"Toby, I - " Kurt began.

"I'm just getting my stuff. I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"What did I do wrong, Toby? I didn't cheat on you! I didn't hurt you!" Toby span around to face him.

"Wrong, Kurt. You _did _hurt me. It's so blindingly obvious that you've just been using me for sex." Kurt went to argue back but found he came up with nothing. He knew it was the truth. Toby sighed and sat down in an arm chair. "A part of me hoped that if I stayed with you, somehow you'd fall for me and we would be here right now, snuggled up on the couch watching some movie, talking about our day and kissing like we didn't have a care in the world. But Kurt…" Toby gulped and rubbed his face with his hands. "I wanted to leave you a while ago. I _knew _you didn't love me. But I stupidly refused to accept it. Because here I am, hurt even more than I would have been back then if I'd just walked out when I could have done." Kurt sat opposite his ex-boyfriend and intertwined their hands.  
>"I…I'm so sorry." There was no point denying it. "I'm a terrible person."<p>

"You're just…you're just having a tough time. I see the resentment in your eyes. I always have done. There's something missing from you, Kurt. Some…piece of you. That's not there. Me leaving you is the best thing for you. You can find that missing piece and you can finally be _happy." _Kurt looked into the boy's eyes and blinked the tears down his face. Toby gasped inwardly. He'd never seen Kurt cry.

"You're going to make a guy insanely happy yourself, one day, Toby. But thank you…for…for being there for me this past year. Please say that we'll see each other again. Don't leave me forever. I still want to be your friend." Toby smiled a small smile and leant forward, brushing his lips with Kurt's.

"I'll always be your friend."

That night, they had sex in Kurt's bed. It was rushed, and accepting, and it somewhat felt necessary. There was no "love-making," because the love that was involved was unrequited. The act itself was not an act of passion. It was a consummation. Another way of them shaking hands and moving on with their lives.

It was a goodbye.

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 3 ~o~o~<strong>

The following day, Kurt took Rachel's advice and booked a ticket to travel to Lima the next Friday, which meant he had two days left at work, which dragged by slowly, and were made even more gruelling by the venomous glares he was receiving from Julia. He had set her work to do, and told her that if it was not done by the time he returned from Lima, he would personally make sure that she was frog-marched out of Calvin Klein and placed on the streets where she belonged. Okay, so maybe he didn't say the latter out loud, but he certainly said it in his head. He spent the evening packing the things he would need, and tidying up his suite so that it looked nice for when he returned. Eventually he stepped back from his bag, and looked around. He was finished, and his flight was in a few hours. He checked his watch and grabbed his luggage, dragging it down the hall and into the elevator. Ryan the bellboy smiled at him.  
>"Hey Kurt! Going somewhere?"<br>"I'm...I'm going home..." Kurt felt a jolt of longing in his heart. Now that he has started on his journey, he just desperately wanted to be home.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was a drag, but Kurt amused himself with the latest edition of 'Vogue' which he had purchased at the airport. He sipped at his wine and flicked through the pages.<br>"Sir, can I get you anything else?" Kurt glanced up to see a gorgeous, blonde-haired steward leaning down and smiling widely at him. Kurt felt his face flush red.  
>"Uh...I'm...uh...I'm fine thanks..." The steward sighed and squatted beside him.<br>"I'm Alfie," he grinned, sticking out his hand. Kurt shook it politely and smiled. Okay, so this guy really was handsome. And _incredibly_ gay.  
>"Kurt." Alfie nodded, a smirk sliding onto his lips. Alfie was obviously about to say something seductive but Kurt really didn't have time for that. "Meet me in the left side cubicle in five minutes," he hissed softly, and Alfie beamed.<br>"I'll be there," he replied slyly.

* * *

><p>Alfie's lips slid up Kurt's jaw line, his tongue dragging across Kurt's skin, making him shiver with anticipation. His hands slid up the back of Alfie's shirt, fingertips trailing over the pronounced muscles that covered his spine. He was pressed against the wall of the cubicle, the toilet to his right. He could see himself in the mirror behind Alfie if he opened his eyes. What he saw was a pale imitation of his former self – a soulless, hardened man – no longer a chirpy, happy little boy who was filled with laughter and wit. Not wanting to look at himself any longer, he turned his attention back to the man that was now sucking on his jugular. Kurt's hand gripped his hair and thrust him downwards. God, he just wanted to get off and get out of there. Alfie happily obliged and began biting Kurt's buttons open sexily.<p>

"Just fucking get _on _with it!" Kurt snapped impatiently, causing Alfie to look up at him and suddenly glare.

"Oh I'm so sorry, _sir_." The final word came out with a slight venom, but then he resumed in ripping Kurt's fly open and slithering his hand inside.

There was a hard rapping on the door.

"Get out. _Now._ Alfie, we know you're in there," came an enraged, deep voice. The two boys froze, but then Kurt rolled his eyes and zipped himself up, stepping over Alfie and opening the door. He completely ignored the accusations flying his way, and ignored the stares of the surrounding passengers as he sat back down in his seat. The rest of the flight involved over a dozen glances in his direction, and whispers and rumours flitting about the plane regarding the "two guys getting it on in the bathroom." As the plane came into landing, Alfie walked past and slipped a small piece of paper into his hand. Kurt looked at it and closed his hand around it. As he walked off of the plane, he found a trash can and threw the piece of paper into it with no regrets. Alfie's number fell between an apple core and a potato chip bag. Alfie never got the phone call he had waited for.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his luggage from the carousel and walked through the departure gate. As he rounded the corner, his eyes instantly fell upon the greying, wrinkled man that was his father. A part of him wanted to drop everything he was holding, and run straight into his dad's arms, and cry. Just cry everything out. All of his pains. All of his built-up sorrows. All of his fears. He wanted to be held and comforted. Instead, Kurt kept his poise and hugged his father lightly.<p>

"Hey kid," Burt said warmly, rubbing his sons back. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, dad."

* * *

><p>"So…how's New York?" Burt asked, looking over at Kurt as he drove. Kurt shrugged and sighed.<p>

"Same as ever, I guess. Noisy. Big."

"I thought you liked all of that stuff?"

"I…I used to. But…now it's just…it's so…"

"Claustrophobic?" That had been the exact word Kurt had been looking for. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…yes…that…" Kurt returned to gazing out of the window. For Burt, it felt like someone had built a wall between them. He felt as though if he reached out to try and comfort his son, it would be useless. Kurt's face had no light left in it. None of the joy and beauty it had had all those years ago. He looked…broken. Burt bit his lip and clenched the steering wheel harder, trying not to look at Kurt. The boy saw him tense up.

"Are you okay?" he questioned. Burt simply nodded and stared hard at the road. Kurt blinked and faced the front again. Burt's heart was sinking. He hated seeing Kurt like this. Unloving and just…just so _distant._

* * *

><p>They pulled up at the Hummel residency a while later. The front door opened and Carole – now completely grey – rushed down the steps and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt froze for a second before allowing himself to actually enjoy the hug, and relish in the genuine human contact he was receiving.<p>

"My, just look at you!" she cooed, stroking some hair out of his eyes. "It's wonderful to see you, Kurt."

"You're looking younger than ever, Carole," he smiled, putting an arm around her and walking beside her into the house. Burt stood watching the scene and noticed the entire time how locked Kurt's jaw was. How cold his eyes were. How flat his voice was when it left his lips. Burt's weary eyes grew watered, but he sniffed it away. He locked up his car, and followed his wife and the boy he hardly knew anymore into his house.

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Author's Note ~**

_**I have now updated with everything I have written for this story so far. From now on, I will update once I've finished each chapter. Let me know via review/message if you want a chapter posted weekly or whenever I finish a chapter I just post it (so randomly, basically.) **_

_**Don't forget to review! Even if you don't have a ff . net account, you can still review under a nickname! Also, even one word/sentence reviews are appreciated! **_

_**I love writing this story and I'm really getting into it, so expect lots more to come! I'm reckoning this story will be about twelve chapters. I don't know. It could be less, it could be more. Depends on how well the story is received ;)**_

_**Now, sorry to have been a major cockblocker to your reading of this story there. But now I shall let you carry on.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 4 ~o~o~<strong>

Later that day, a figure could be spotted walking across the bridge at the local park if one stood in the meadow on the left side of the river. The figure carried in his hand a small bunch of silken white roses, his thumb stroking over one of the delicate petals. It trailed down and found a thorn protruding from the stem. The tip of the thorn sunk into the flesh, a small spot of blood seeping down into the crook between his thumb and his index finger. He walked slowly, scraping the soles of his designer boots against the ground. A church loomed into view as he rounded the corner off of the bridge, and a small cemetery spanned out across the grounds, graves – both incredibly old and devastatingly new – dotted amongst the grass thickets and the bare trees that stretched up like gnarled hands to the skies. A sad smile stole away on his lips as he came to kneel at a weather-worn gravestone. He leant and placed a light kiss on the words 'Mollie Hummel.'

"Hey mom," he spoke softly, placing the roses on the ground before him, then moving into a cross-legged position. "It's been a while."

Little did he know that it hadn't been a while.

She'd never left his side.

Kurt played with his hands, trying desperately to think about what to tell her.

"I…I regret to tell you that Toby and I…well…we ended. He…ended. It's…it was for the best. For him. He shouldn't be stuck with someone like me. I'm…I've realised something recently. And that is that I am incapable of love. I was…once. But now I just can't physically make myself care for anyone or…or…any_thing. _What's _wrong _with me?" He ran his hands through his hair and stayed like that for a while, wrapped in a tight ball of depression and sadness. A hand rubbed his shoulder and he jumped, about to scream, but he looked up into a priest's smiling face.

"Why don't you come inside?" the man said, squatting beside Kurt. He was young – only a few years older than Kurt. "We can talk." Kurt looked him up and down and then stood haughtily.

"I appreciate your offer but I don't do religious speeches. You people don't accept me for who I am, so I don't choose to want to know anything about you." Kurt stalked away.  
>"I don't judge you." Kurt span back around in surprise.<p>

"Better take that dog-collar off before your "God" smites you down himself. I'm sure he doesn't want you siding with people like me. Surely your book tells you that you should hate me." The priest shrugged.

"It's open to interpretation. That's what I believe. Are you sure you don't want to talk? I can try to help you." Kurt stared at him for a while, unable to comprehend that this priest actually _accepted _him. But then he coughed and backed away a little.

"Maybe…maybe some other time…Right now I have to go…to go visit some friends." Kurt wasn't lying. Maybe he would be back here. He liked the idea of having someone listen to him and his thoughts.

"I'll be here whenever you need me," the priest replied, and strolled back into the church. Kurt twirled around again, and, hands shoved deep into pockets, he continued on his way.

He'd finish his talk with his mother some other time.

* * *

><p>Emerging onto the busy street, Kurt saw the Lima Bean just a short distance away. His coffee urges buzzed and he strode inside. There was a certain smell to the Lima Bean that no other coffee shop had, but Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on it. He walked up to the counter and the girl behind it smiled up at him.<p>

"What can I get you?" He looked contemplatively at the sign over her head.  
>"I'll go for an Espresso." She nodded and got to work, but her gaze would flicker back to him more than often – sometimes in a pretty obvious flirtatious way. Kurt rolled his eyes and just wanted to scream "I'M GAY!" at her, though he really didn't want to cause a scene. So he allowed her to continue, and when he took his coffee he winked at her for good measure. She giggled and blushed before turning to the next customer. Kurt went to leave the Lima Bean when he spotted someone he recognised sitting in one of the booths by the windows. He stood apprehensively for a while, pondering over whether he should just leave, or stroll over and reintroduce himself to someone he hadn't properly seen in about two years. Eventually, he decided that it was politest to actually go and see said person. He meandered over and slipped into the seat opposite, making the man jump. He looked so different. The Mohawk was long gone – replaced with a thick head of chocolate brown hair. He was also wearing glasses. Puck stared at him before breaking out into a huge grin and almost leaping out of his seat, throwing himself onto Kurt in a huge bear hug.<p>

"KURT!" he cried happily, finally backing away and staying in the seat beside Kurt. "Hey man! You're back!" Kurt brushed himself off and chuckled a little.  
>"Yes, but only for a while. A week at most. I got here early this morning." The sun was just beginning to set on Kurt's first day back in Lima. Puck still had a silly grin spread across his face. "How's life, Puck?"<p>

"It's great! Lauren and I took Ben to visit Lauren's parents yesterday. Life's…normal, you know? But it's good. But _you, _however. You're a big guy up in New York City!"  
>"How old is Ben again?" Kurt asked, trying to stay off of the topic of New York.<p>

"He's four. Crazy little bastard. He runs about demanding food twenty-four-seven. But god, I wouldn't change him or my life for the world." An insanely large pang of jealousy shot through Kurt. He wanted to be happy too. And to see Puck – leading such a conventional, ordinary life, and getting that…Kurt couldn't understand it.

"So, back to you, dude! New York! Fill me in!" Kurt groaned inwardly.  
>"It's great!" he replied back chirpily, and he hated lying. "I saw Rachel a while ago. I went to see her in 'Chicago.'"<p>

"Is she well?"

"Yeah. She was the one who convinced me to take a break from work and head back here for a bit. I should really thank her for getting me out of there."

The two men continued talking for a little while longer, before Kurt remembered that he had had plans with other friends. He hugged Puck goodbye and said that they should arrange to meet again, and Puck agreed before letting him continue on his way. It took Kurt about twenty minutes to reach his destination. He rapped his knuckles on the solid oak door and waited about two minutes before it opened. A distraught-looking Finn wrenched it open and when his eyes fell upon Kurt his face instantly changed into a wide smile.

"Bro!" he let out with glee, flinging his arms around the skinny boy and holding him close.  
>"Finn, can you close the door? Its freezing in here!" came a soft yet slightly annoyed-sounding female voice from within the house. A baby cried.<br>"Hey, Finn," Kurt replied when the well-built male shut the door. "You're looking good."

"Thanks! Hey, put your scarf and coat on the hook. Damn, I hate winter."

"So do I."

Finn lead Kurt down the hall way and into the living room, where Quinn sat holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Kurt! You're here!" she beamed. "I would get up and hug you but I've got to let Emily finish her bottle." Kurt sat down beside her and looked down into the blanket. A miniature face blinked up at him.

"Hey, little one," he smiled. "I'm your Uncle Kurt." He turned back to Finn. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it here sooner. I…you know…work and stuff…" Finn waved off the apology.

"Doesn't matter. You're a busy guy. But you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Hey, she's all fed. Fancy having a hold of her, Uncle Kurt?" Quinn and Finn stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, holding out his arms. Quinn carefully laid the baby girl into his arms, and for the first time in a long time, he felt…human. Normal. Emily waved her two month old hand in the air and clutched onto Kurt's finger. His heart warmed and he smiled widely. "She's beautiful, you guys." Finn had his arm around Quinn. They smiled at each other and then at Kurt. Finn didn't fail to notice the dark – almost bruise-like – marks under Kurt's eyes, and the way his skin was already lining at such an early age. How he had slight stubble on his cheeks and chin. He looked unkempt, and that was VERY unlike the Kurt Finn used to know. His mouth drooped into a frown, but Kurt didn't see. He was too busy making goo-goo noises and silly faces at his niece. The door bell rang.

"That'll be Burt and Carole," Quinn said, skipping into the kitchen and looking through the hatch. "Finn, let them in, would you honey? I'll just sort out the rest of dinner." Quinn went to busying herself, and Burt and Carole walked in and it was all very cheery and loud. Emily wriggled in Kurt's arms and clamped her grip down on his finger tighter. He began swaying with her and bouncing gently whilst chatting to his father about the huge dinner that Carole had gone to help Quinn to prepare. Burt for once saw his son with a genuine look of happiness on his face. And it was true – Kurt _did _feel happier. Being surrounded by his family, being surrounded by people who actually cared about him, the casual conversation, the smell of roast pork in the oven and the gentle gurgle of the baby in his arms. Kurt grinned at her and leant down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p>The evening went wonderfully. They laughed over old jokes and stories, talked about Kurt's time in New York, and about Emily and their friends. But still, inside of Kurt, there was a darkness that he just couldn't escape. No matter how much he laughed or smiled, or felt happy, it always came creeping back eventually. As he left the Hudson-Hummel house, he already got the sinking feeling of the depression inching itself back into its usual position.<p>

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Author's Note ~**

_**Thank you to the few people that have left reviews so far - they are VERY much appreciated and make me feel as though this story is actually worth my while :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> ~o~o~ Chapter 5 ~o~o~<strong>

When Kurt awoke, he found himself incredibly disorientated. The bed was harder than usual, yet it was perfect, there was hardly any sunlight, and the room looked very off. When he finally came to his senses, he realised that he was not in his New York apartment, but his old room in the basement of the Hummel house. Sitting up, he stretched and then flopped back down on the pillow. He so wasn't ready to face the world just yet. His hand brushed his cheek and he felt the harsh scratch of thick stubble. Shrugging it off he closed his eyes once more. The next thing he knew, there was a gentle knocking on his door. He blinked and swallowed, watching through heavy eyes as the door opened and his father shuffled down holding a steaming mug.

"You awake?" he asked softly, and Kurt replied with a 'yes' but it came out as more of a grunt. Burt chuckled and placed the mug on his bedside table. "I brought you some coffee."

"Mmm thanks," Kurt said, sliding onto his ass as he sat up. Burt perched on the end of his bed and patted his shin through the thick comforter.

"Up and at 'em, kid. It's a new day. New people to see, new places to go. C'mon." Kurt sipped his coffee and they chatted for a while. Burt loved it when he got Kurt to smile a couple of times. Those smiles made him instantly look like the Kurt he used to know. After a while, he left so Kurt could change, and when Kurt finally emerged from his room, he hadn't really done anything to his beard or his hair, but his clothes were still perfect, crisp and clean. He sat down at the breakfast table and poured himself an orange juice.  
>"Bacon and eggs, Kurt?" Carole called from the kitchen, having to raise her voice over the drumming of the oven's overhead fan and the loud hiss of the stove.<br>"Please!" he replied. He picked up the news paper his dad had just placed down, and flicked through the fashion section.

* * *

><p>When breakfast was over, he kissed his parents good bye and wrapped up warm because the weather outside was gradually becoming deadlier and deadlier. As he made his way down the road, the wind bit savagely at his cheeks, forcing him to pull his scarf up over his mouth, right up to under his eyes. He was on his way to visit Puck again. He had called the night before and asked if he wanted to come for lunch. Kurt wasn't one for turning up to an arrangement too early, but he had left the house about three hours before he should have done, with no idea as to why. He guessed he just wanted to check out his home town some more. He didn't know really who had stayed on in Lima, or who had skipped town and had started a new life somewhere else. As he walked, he realised he was passing his old school, McKinley High. Some students were milling about on campus, Kurt saw, as he peered through the fence. He wondered if Mr. Schue still worked there. Pulling down his scarf, he strolled up to the familiar old front doors and pulled one open, looking in. It hadn't changed at all. Lockers still lined the walls, which were the same colour as when he had been there. He went up to the desk and asked for a visitors badge. The young woman asked who he was visiting, and he said the name with hope. She smiled.<br>"He's teaching Spanish right now. Feel free to look around until break." Kurt nodded and thanked her, and he set off to explore his old school. Students gave him glances but really paid no attention to him. Kurt found the door to the auditorium and walked inside. It was empty. He stepped down the stairs and up onto that old familiar stage, where he had performed so many renditions with his friends. Some of the best moments of his life had happened on this stage. He found the piano and ran his fingertips along the framework, smiling a little.  
>"Sing," came an all-too-recognisable voice from the bottom of the stage. Kurt jumped and stared down. He gasped and stepped back, eyes wide in shock at the man standing below him. The man grinned widely. "Hello Kurt."<br>"Blaine," Kurt breathed, blinking furiously. The shorter man hopped up onto the stage and stood before him, unmoving. Kurt noticed that he'd obviously thrown the hair gel away, because his hair was grown out and afro-like. He looked fresh and...happy. "_Blaine_," Kurt said again in disbelief. Blaine dropped the sheets of music he had been holding and ran at Kurt, throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace - one hand on the small of his back, the other on the back of his head.  
>"What are you <em>doing<em> here?" Blaine asked when he pulled away.  
>"I could ask <em>you<em> the same question!" Kurt replied. Blaine smiled.  
>"I coach New Directions," he said proudly. Kurt's jaw fell.<br>"What? But Mr Schue-"  
>"- was happy to give over the job. He said the kids needed a new face. But you...what are you doing here?"<br>"I'm...visiting family and friends. But Blaine, oh god, how did we lose touch like that?" Blaine shrugged and sat on the piano.  
>"Different cities. Different lives. Different dreams, I guess. Kurt, what's <em>HAPPENED<em> to you?" Kurt was taken aback. They'd hardly spoken!  
>"...What do you mean?" Blaine slid off of the piano and walked over, grabbing his chin between two fingers and staring hard at his face.<br>"Look at you. You're eyes...this...beard thing...your hair...this isn't you, Kurt." Kurt pushed him away, appalled.  
>"And who are you to tell me who I am and who I'm not? Time changes people, Blaine! I'm not the same kid I was four years ago!" Blaine hung his head.<br>"I think it's more than time that's changed you," he whispered, but Kurt heard.  
>"Don't judge me!" Kurt snapped. "You have no right to judge me!" Kurt began to stalk off of the stage.<br>"Wait!" Blaine called back. "Don't let this be how we first meet again after four years!" Kurt took a deep breath in and turned around.  
>"You've already made it what it is, Blaine. It was nice seeing you again. But I really must be going." Kurt span on his heel and the auditorium door slammed behind him. Blaine leant back against the piano, unable to determine if what had just happened had actually been real or not. He ran a hand through his curls and frowned.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt stalked out of the auditorium in anguish, muttering something about "changes" under his breath. Over time, he slowed down and began to feel the guilt seeping in. He had just screamed at the one person who he never thought he'd see again. The one person who had made him the happiest he'd ever been in his life. His hands curled into fists at his sides. He was a very proud man now, and he didn't want to crawl back and apologise for doing absolutely <em>nothing<em> wrong except shouting, but he felt he at least owed it to himself and to Blaine to have some sort of chat about their lives and how they were doing. He stopped, taking a deep breath and planning to turn back, when a shout and a thud made him stare down the hall way. It had come from around the corner. He followed the sound and peered around the wall – only to see a boy kneeling on the ground with his back pressed against his locker with his head in his hands, surrounded by two huge jocks.

"Hey look, faggot! You're where you belong!" one jeered, kicking at him with his foot. "On your knees, sucking cock!" They cackled, and the boy whimpered. Kurt felt rage bubble up inside of him. He walked forward and grabbed the jock by the back of his jacket, throwing him into the lockers on the wall opposite.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing?" he spat, holding the jock by the scruff of his jacket. The jock's eyes were wide, and then he glared.

"You can't touch me! I know my rights! You're a teacher! You can't do that!"

"Actually, I'm not a fucking teacher! Listen here, you little shit. You leave this kid alone, do you hear me? What did he ever fucking do to you?" Kurt was tearing up. He was fighting for someone he didn't even know, yet in reality, it felt as though he was fighting for himself. "Did he ask to be gay? No! And I'm betting that one of you is goddamn queer too, you're just too much of a pussy to admit it!" The jock gulped and Kurt knew he had got him. He was just another Dave Karofsky. Kurt smirked and shoved him back. The other jock backed away. "You'll face up to the facts one day," Kurt hissed.

"Watch your back, you gay prick. I don't like being pushed around an-"

"Yes! Well done! Shall I give you a medal? I'm _gay, _and nothing you can say or do is going to change that." Kurt stared them down until they began backing away.

"Like I said, fucking watch your back," the jock growled, and they both turned and stomped away. Kurt instantly turned his attention to the boy on the ground. Kids had begun peering out of their classrooms a while ago, but Kurt ignored them. He squatted beside the well-dressed individual.

"Your back hurts like a bitch, right?" The boy looked up and nodded. Kurt saw all of the hurt in his eyes, and all of the pain. He held out a hand. The boy took it and held onto it tightly.

"Thank you. For…for getting them to go away. It's every goddamn day. I can hardly take it anymore!" Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him deep in the eyes.

"Listen to me. You're gonna take it. You're going to battle through this. You're going to fight, just like I did. Don't let them beat you down for who you are." The boy smiled weakly and let go of Kurt's hand. "Let's get you to the nurse. I think she needs to check out your back. It sounded like a pretty heavy shove." The boy shook his head furiously.

"No no, I'll be fine. Honestly. But…thanks…and…yeah…I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Kurt called after the already disappearing child. He bit his lip and looked at the faces staring back at him. He then span around and almost collided into Blaine as he turned the corner. "You were listening?" Kurt hissed.

"I heard it all."

"And you did nothing?"

"I thought you did pretty well by yourself. You'd never have said all of that when it was you in that kid's shoes."

"I lacked confidence in myself. Plus, those jocks can't do anything to me nowadays." Blaine smiled a little. Kurt's face fell. "I'm sorry, Blaine," he muttered sadly.

"No Kurt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Blaine's eyes dropped to his feet. "Do you maybe fancy getting a coffee, and catching up? Like old times?" Kurt smiled a little.

"I'd love to."

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Author's Note ~**

_**Since posting this fic, so many people have added it to Story Alert. Thank you SO much for reading this, it's an honour writing for people who are actually enjoying it :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 6 ~o~o~<strong>

After school was over, Kurt sat opposite Blaine in the crowded Lima Bean, twirling his cup in his fingers. Blaine was the first to speak.

"How are you, Kurt? Are you…well?" He said it in an almost accusatory fashion, and although Kurt picked up on it, he brushed it off.

"Yes, I'm fine." The normal response. The lie. The easiest answer to give. Blaine nodded and Kurt spotted the disbelief in his eyes. He bit his lip hard, feeling an urge just to say that everything that he was was a lie. But he swallowed it back.

"And New York? Is work alright?" Kurt nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"It's great. I'm…right up there, you know? I'm…happy." Kurt choked out the last word like it was fire on his tongue. Blaine's hand landed on his and for once, Kurt didn't pull away from the human contact.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" Kurt said with a smile, cocking his head to the side. Blaine sat back.

"…No. I guess not."

"So what about you?" Kurt piped up. "How's life?"

"Oh, me? Uh…it's good! I uh…I've met someone."

Kurt's world seemed to crash around him. He didn't…he couldn't…what was this thing he was feeling inside? His heart ached strangely. His face, however, didn't falter.

"Really? That's wonderful! What's his name?" Blaine eyed him up before answering.

"Dan. He's…lovely." There was an awkward silence for a wile.  
>"I'm glad for you."<p>

"You are?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm glad you're…happy."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine breathed, smiling again. "How about you? How's your…um…love life?" Kurt blushed a little before sinking back into the chair and sighing deeply.

"It's shit. My boyfriend broke up with me."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine's hand touched his again.

"It's okay. He had every right to leave me."

"Don't say that!"

"What? It's true! I'm a fucking miserable git now, and I just bring everybody down. I use and abuse the best things I have in life. I don't give a damn about other people's feelings. God, I'm so selfish!" Kurt covered his face with his hands and groaned. He'd never told anyone that before. When he peered through his fingers, Blaine's eyes were wide.

"Kurt-I-I never-I never knew-oh _Kurt_," the curly-haired man sighed sadly, grabbing Kurt's hands and holding them tightly in his own. "What's going on? What's really going on?"

Kurt had dismissed this question earlier by storming out of his old auditorium, but now he just wanted to get it all out.

"I hate it, Blaine," he whimpered. "I hate it all. New York, my job, my life…"

"Kurt-"

"I want to go back, Blaine! To before New York, when I was happy. I haven't been happy in a very, very long time." Blaine was tearing up now and instantly Kurt felt worse.

"I'm so sorry that you feel that way. I thought you were happy, Kurt. I truly did. But the moment I saw you in that auditorium…Kurt…you look…_broken." _Kurt sniffed and looked away.

"I thought I could do it. I thought I could have the high life in New York, and be a Broadway star, and…and…fall in love again."

"Those are…those are pretty big dreams, Kurt."

"BUT RACHEL GOT THEM, DIDN'T SHE?" Kurt suddenly yelled, standing. People were beginning to stare. "Rachel got all of her dreams! She and Jesse made up and now they're getting married in June! She's singing on that fucking stage every night to a packed audience! Why don't I get that, Blaine? Why don't I get that?"

Somehow, Blaine always managed to get Kurt to just let out everything that was building up inside him. Blaine simply stood, snatched up Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the coffee shop and into the park next door. Kurt slammed his fists into a tree and then slid down it sniffling. Blaine said nothing.

"Where's your comforting talk, huh? Or did you grow out of those, too?"

"You needed to let that out, Kurt. You needed it so much." Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt span around to face him.

"What have I become, Blaine?" he asked quietly. Blaine just hugged him, a hand running up and down his back soothingly. Blaine didn't answer, because Blaine didn't know.

* * *

><p>They walked slowly through the park, side by side. Kurt barely lifted his eyes from the floor, constantly muttering apologies, resulting in Blaine having to constantly reassure him that it was okay.<br>"I shouldn't have…that shouldn't have happened," Kurt groaned, fiddling with the hem of his cashmere jacket.

"For the last _time, _Kurt, you need to let it out!"

"But-"

"Stop talking," Blaine said abruptly. "Stop _fucking _talking." Kurt's head shot up in surprise.

"_Excuse _me?"

"Kurt, you're upset, I get it! You think that your life sucks and you're letting yourself drown in all of your sorrows. Maybe try _not _being a depressed little shit?" Kurt's eyes widened and he backed away, hurt.

"_What_? You think I _want _to be this way?"

"No! But I think that you're letting yourself believe that your life is worse than it really is. I understand how painful it is not to get all of your dreams-" Blaine paused for a millisecond. His eyes scrolled over Kurt's face. "-but it does not do well to dwell on dreams, and forget how to live."

"You just quoted Harry Potter, didn't you?"

"What no-"

"My god, you haven't changed at _all_!" Kurt felt his sides begin to shake, and laughter spill from his mouth. He had to hold himself to keep upright. "Oh god! Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced to the empty park. "I give you…_DUMBLEDORE_!" He motioned at Blaine then went back to flailing with giggles. Blaine put his hands on his hips.  
>"Well excuse <em>me<em> for thinking his speeches were inspirational."

"BUT-YOU-OH GOD, BLAINE," Kurt wheezed. Suddenly, Blaine smiled widely. Kurt looked _joyous. _His face was filled with the laughter emitting from him and for once Blaine caught sight of the boy he used to love. He let Kurt finish, watching as the boy wiped the tears from his eyes.  
>"Wow, I haven't laughed that hard in…forever," he said absentmindedly.<p>

"Are you quite finished?"

"I think so," Kurt chuckled. "Any more Harry Potter quotes up your sleeve, oh so-knowledgeable-one?" Blaine hissed at him and Kurt began laughing again.  
>"<em>No<em>," Blaine grumbled. "I take it you're feeling better now?"

"Very much so. I always feel better when you're around-" Kurt shut up quickly. He hadn't realised what he'd been saying until he'd said it. A fierce blush attacked his cheeks. Blaine turned red. But then Blaine laughed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.  
>"I do have that affect on people," the short man chirped, and Kurt poked him in the side. Blaine sprang away, rubbing his torso and glaring. "You're <em>mean<em>." This provoked a small yet satisfactory poking war between the two, until their laughter caught up with them and they had to sit on a bench, breathing hard.

Kurt couldn't recall the last time he had felt so…so _free. _His gaze drifted sidewards to the gasping man on his left. Blaine was staring at the sky. Something in Kurt's heart changed then. It was sort of a Grinch moment, when his heart swelled three sizes or something – Kurt couldn't remember – but something was definitely happening to him with the same effect. It streaked through his veins, to the tips of his fingers and to the ends of his toes. Kurt knew this feeling. He hadn't felt it in a long time.

"_Oh no_," Kurt whispered under his breath. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at _all._

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Author's Note ~**

_**Once again, I must thank everyone who**__**has reviewed and put this fiction onto their Story Alert! It's nice to see this story gaining new readers :) **_

_**I am aware this story is very angsty, and if you like angst, you'll LOVE this story x)**_

**_I have a small proposition to make! Whilst you wait (eagerly, I do not fail to hope) for each chapter of this particular story, maybe you could consider looking into my other Glee fics? They mainly consist of Klaine Kid!Fics - for example, stories written as though Kurt and Blaine had met at seven years of age. I'd be so grateful and happy if people took the time to have a read and let me know what they think :) All my Glee fics can be found on my fanfiction account on this site!_**

**_Enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 7 ~o~o~<strong>

It was an awkward moment when Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket that evening and saw the endless missed calls from a mister _"Noah Puckerman."_ Kurt winced and opened one of the many voicemails.

_"Hey Kurt. Just...you know...calling again to let you know that I found out you WERE actually still alive this morning since I managed to contact your dad and he said you left early. Though, now we're ALL worried that you've been kidnapped or some shit. If you got busy and forgot about the lunch, that's cool bro, we can totally do it some other time. Just...call me when you get this, okay? Let me know you're safe."_

The message beeped. Kurt gingerly took the phone away from his ear and cursed at himself. He was almost home, but stopped by the bus station and dialled Puck's number.  
><em>"Kurt?"<em> came a hopeful voice on the other end.  
>"Oh Puck, I'm so sorry!" he gushed apologetically.<br>_"Thank god! You're alive! Dude, it's no sweat. But what the hell happened?"_  
>"I...I ran into Blaine." Silence.<br>_"Shit, that must've been awkward."  
><em>"A little."  
><em>"What with the wedding and all."<br>_"WHAT?" Silence.  
><em>"...He didn't tell you?"<em> Kurt had gone temporarily blind and deaf in shock, almost dropping the phone. _"Kurt?"  
><em>"He's...he's getting married," Kurt breathed to himself, gulping back tears.  
><em>"Yeah, in like, a few months. Crap, I would of thought he'd have told you!"<em>_  
><em>"No...no he didn't..." Kurt growled, clenching the phone hard in his fist.  
><em>"Are you okay?"<em>  
>"I'll be...fine. Just...wow." There was a crying sound from Puck's end of the line.<br>_"Ben's fallen over in the yard. I've gotta..."_  
>"See you soon, Puck," Kurt managed before ending the call and storming back to his house. His dad and Carole tried to get some words in edgeways but he had slammed his door at incredible speed. All the happy feelings that had cultivated when Kurt had been with Blaine. He fell onto his pillow and screamed long and hard until his throat ran dry.<p>

He fell asleep with tired, tear-stained eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was out of the house early once more. He stalked to the school and threw open the front doors, signing into the visitors book and almost breaking the pen in the process. Fuming, he flew down the hallways until he reached the room he had been directed to. He wrenched open the door into a pokey office, and was about to scream all sorts of accusations when the sight that his eyes fell upon made him stop short. Blaine was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, and a hand was suddenly at Kurt's shirt collar. The door was closed and Kurt was rammed into a wall, too surprised to fight back.<p>

"You want to explain to me what the _fuck_ you think you're doing with my man?" an angry voice snapped. Kurt fixed his gaze on the face in front of his. The man who had attacked him was extremely good-looking, with sweeping blonde hair and high, chiselled cheek bones. His eyes were startlingly blue, and they pierced Kurt's very soul.  
>"I'm sorry, but before I answer your question I'd be very grateful if you <em>put me down<em>," Kurt snarled, pushing his hands against the man's chest and shoving him away. The blonde stumbled and Kurt dropped, brushing himself down. "Now…_what the hell_?" Blaine looked up and Kurt noticed his face was wet with tears.  
>"I've tried explaining to Dan that nothing's going on between us but he won't listen!" the sobbing man explained.<br>"Oh so _this_ is Dan?" Kurt replied, eyeing up the blonde once more. Dan's eyebrows lowered further.  
>"A friend of mine saw you both go into the park together yesterday. I swear to god-"<br>"I'm not fooling around with your goddamn boyfriend," Kurt sighed. Then he glared at Blaine. "Or should I say _fiancé_?" Blaine stared back at him.  
>"How did you-"<br>"Puck seemed to think you would have told me, which, funnily enough, you didn't! That's a pretty big thing in your life, huh? So you "met someone" did you? You failed to mention that you're _marrying_ someone!"  
>"I'm sorry Kurt! I thought it would…I thought it would upset you!"<br>"Well it upset me more to hear it through someone else than to hear it from you! Do you not think I can handle it?"  
>"But Kurt, you seem so vulnerable! I didn't want to hurt you any more than-"<br>"What, you think I still _care_ about you?" Kurt hadn't meant to say that. Oh god, the look on Blaine's face made him want to kill himself. Blaine looked…shattered. Kurt hadn't meant that at all.  
>"I-I…"<br>"Well," Dan began, eyes on Kurt. "I'm glad you don't still care about him. He's told me who you are. Seeing that you two have a past together, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't show up around Blaine again."  
>"You have no right to tell me what to do, you preppy fuck," Kurt spat, taking a step forward. "If I want to see my friend, I can, okay?"<br>"But I thought you didn't care about me," Blaine interjected, standing in anguish.  
>"Blaine I didn't mean that, you know I didn't!"<br>"You'd better have meant it," Dan cut in. Kurt ignored him.  
>"Blaine, of course I still care about you. I never <em>stopped<em> caring about you." Dan decided he had had enough. He literally threw Kurt out into the hall.  
>"Don't bother us again," he warned, grinning cruelly, and shutting the door on Kurt's face. Kurt stood in awe, unmoving. Tears forming in his eyes, he turned tail and fled down the hallway, holding back sobs. He'd completely ruined everything with Blaine. He almost tripped whilst running down the school steps. He ran and ran until he could run no more, which turned out to be just outside of the cemetery. He sat beside his mother's grave and poured out everything, letting the tears drip onto the musky soil and disappear into the earth.<p>

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed.<p>

_"Meet me outside the place where The Gap used to be. I got your new cell number from Puck. Please come x Blaine"_

Kurt was in the right mind to throw his phone into something solid, but something held him back.

"Fine. But that prick of a fiancé better not be there."

About a minute passed.

_"He won't. I'm so sorry about him x"  
><em>  
>"Good. I'll be there at 1pm."<p>

_"See you then, Kurt x"_

* * *

><p>Kurt spotted the curly haired male as he approached the Sushi bar - it had replaced The Gap a long time ago. Blaine waved warily, but Kurt didn't repeat the gesture.<br>"...Kurt," Blaine greeted.  
>"Blaine."<br>"I am so sorry."  
>"Surely this is going against little Danny boy's rules? Us meeting?"<br>"He doesn't control my life, Kurt. He's just..."  
>"Not right for you?" Kurt smirked. Blaine glared.<br>"_No,_ what I was _going_ to say was that he is very protective of me. And you have no right to say who's good for me or not."  
>"But you <em>know<em> he's not, Blaine!"  
>"Oh what, and <em>you<em> are?" Kurt froze.  
>"I...I could be," he whispered.<br>"You were once, Kurt. _God_, you were. But now? I don't even know who you ARE anymore." Kurt felt himself welling up.  
>"Blaine...I've missed you. Blaine you know I've always lo-"<br>"Don't say it," Blaine snapped, blinking his glistening eyes. "I...I can't hear it. Kurt, you could have stayed here with me rather than going off to New York. We could have been married by now!" That stung.  
>"Blaine I-"<br>"I didn't stop you going to New York because I saw the passion for it that gleamed in your eyes. I saw the way you came back from Nationals with this...this throbbing _desire_ for it. I couldn't stop that."  
>"I wanted you to come with me! I begged and I pleaded-"<br>"It wasn't my dream! My dream was to teach, you know that."  
>"And here you are, living out your dream. I'm so happy for you," Kurt said honestly. "But really...what IS it about Dan? Really?"<br>"He can provide for me, Kurt! He's good to me. He's _there _for me."  
>"You didn't mention anything about love there. Do you even love him? Or do you just like the idea of being married?"<br>"Of course - of _course_ I love him!" Blaine spat.  
>"As much as you loved me?"<br>"I AM NOT GOING TO COMPARE YOU!" Blaine roared, pushing past Kurt.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Away from you! I can't...I can't be around you...there are just...too many...too many-"  
>"-memories?" Blaine stared at him, then visibly gulped and nodded.<br>"Yes. Memories."  
>"Good ones?" There was a long silence. Blaine looked up at Kurt from under thick, dark lashes.<br>"Wonderful ones."  
>"Then-"<br>"No, Kurt. I...I'm happy now. I'm happy with Dan. I'm happy, don't take that away from me."  
>"You know you'd always be happy with me." Blaine paused.<br>"Kurt, no, I can't...Please. I think it's best if we...if we leave each other alone." Tears were trickling from both of their eyes.  
>"Blaine, don't do this. I still want to be your friend!"<br>"Friends who haven't spoken in four years?"  
>"I was so busy!"<br>"Too busy for someone you supposedly loved?" And with that, Blaine turned, and began walking away. Kurt caught his hand in his own and an undeniable spark of electricity flew between them at the touch. He pulled him back, and crashed their lips together in a hard, heavy kiss. Blaine pushed him away instantaneously. He looked horrified.  
>"What are you <em>DOING<em>?"  
>"You can't tell me you didn't feel that! You can't tell me that you felt <em>nothing<em>!" Blaine backed away.  
>"How <em>dare<em>you." Blaine jogged away as fast as he could. He could still feel the hot tingle on his lips which he could also feel throughout his entire body. He slowed when he realised Kurt wasn't following. His fingers touched his mouth softy.

Of course he had felt it.

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Author's Note ~ **

_**I just want to take a moment to thank panic-at-the-chemical-romance and lou-p on Tumblr for both being wonderful beta's to this fanfiction :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 8 ~o~o~<strong>

Kurt apologised to his parents when he told them he was leaving to go back to New York early. When they saw how distraught he was, they didn't question it. They had both known that he had met Blaine again, and Carole had managed to get it out of him that Blaine was getting married.

"Sweetheart, if you ever need us, you know where we are, okay?" Carole explained as she helped him pack up his clothes. "You're welcome back any time."  
>"I know, and thank you, Carole. I'll be back soon. Other than…you know…the thing with Blaine…being back here made me feel <em>good. <em>I'll probably be back in a couple of months." Carole nodded and folded up a pair of his socks.

"I hope next time I see you you've got rid of that fuzzy face," she chuckled, turning to his and grasping his cheeks in her hands. He smiled weakly. Her face suddenly turned serious. "You _always_ have a home here." She hugged him tightly. It took him a while to register that he was being hugged, but then he sort of fell around her, holding her close.

"I know. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>*TWO MONTHS LATER*<strong>

"Can I get a coffee in here?" Kurt demanded over the phone which Julia had hooked under her ear outside of his office.

"_Sure," _she hissed. Somehow, Kurt had become even more bitter over time. Perhaps it was because he was so alone now. At least before he had had Toby to keep him company. Toby had been wonderful company. But now, he would go home to an empty apartment, an empty bed, a place in the toothbrush pot where Toby's toothbrush used to be. Rachel was too busy with performances to see him. He called Mercedes a lot. She had moved to California a few years previously, and was now on the verge of signing a record deal with a major label. So she was almost always busy too. He had decided to really engross himself in his work, trying to make sure it took his mind off of everything. Julia opened the door and slammed the cup down before him, making him jump.  
>"Careful you don't spill it!" he cried worriedly, throwing his arms over his paperwork.<p>

"Careful you don't choke on it," she snapped, shutting the door heavily on her way out. Kurt leant forward and sighed, placing his forehead on the cool wood of the desk. His life was just perfect. The door flew open again. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's your mail." Julia shoved them into his hand and stalked out once more. Sifting through them, he opened a few from caterers at the upcoming fashion show, and cast the one's aside that said that they couldn't provide the amounts he had ordered. Rage already building up inside him due to "uncooperative bastards", it was not helpful when his hands clasped a medium-sized ivory envelope with the address of his office written in perfect, cursive writing. His nail slid under the opening and he tore into it. He whimpered the moment he saw what it said.

_'Blaine Anderson and Daniel Pencey request the pleasure of your company to share in the celebration of their wedding.'_

Kurt's fist curled around the invitation so hard that it ripped. But he didn't hear it. He threw it at the wall and smacked his fists onto the solid piece of furniture beneath him, his eyes burning up so much so that he was almost blind. His hand shot to the phone and he punched in a number. It rang a couple of times before there was a crackle and a voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Fuck you, Blaine. Fuck YOU." Silence.

"…_I'm sorry, but who __IS this?"_

"It's Kurt! How _DARE _you send me a wedding invitation? How DARE you!"

"_Kurt what, I-"_

"Don't play dumb with me, Anderson! I know I was out of line for kissing you when I did, but really, this is stooping to a new low. Even for you. I never thought – I never _imagined _you to be so _cruel."_

"_Kurt, I never-"_

"Well I hope you got what you set out to achieve from this. A feeling of joy, perhaps? God, you're _evil!"_

"_KURT SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT!"_

"I received a rather nicely made wedding invite today in my morning mail. So you request the _pleasure of my company_, huh?" Kurt was red in the face. Something on his desk smashed. He didn't even see how. He barely heard the noise.

"_Kurt, I didn't send you an invite!"_

"Oh I'm _sure _you didn't, Blaine. I'm _sure _you didn't."

"_Kurt, I'm not lying to you. Do you really think I'd want to hurt you in that way?" _Kurt paused. This _was_ Blaine he was talking to. Kind, sweet-natured Blaine who had never done anything to spite him or put him in any sort of pain.

"….Then _who?" _It was then that it struck him. He smacked his forehead. "Of _course! _Your little spouse-to-be! The one who hates me! Dan! Of _course!"_

"_Dan wouldn't-"_

"Oh come _on _Blaine. Who else would have sent it?"

"_I…uh…oh my god. I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I would have never allowed him to send it."_

I…I know. Just…he _knows _I'd never come if I got an invite. He did this to spite me. Sorry to be rude, Blaine, but you're marrying a downright piece of shit." Blaine sighed.

"_Don't talk about him like that to me, Kurt."_

"But can you not SEE it?" Kurt begged, exasperated.

"_I…like I said, he's protective of me." _Kurt snorted, and sat, twirling a pen around in his fingers.

"That's not protective, Blaine. It's cruel." Blaine didn't talk for a long while.

"_I'll talk to him about it."_

"Good." Kurt took another look at the invite. "I see you're getting married in New York?"

"_Yeah. You…you know I always liked the idea of a New York wedding. Ever since they announced that same-sex marriage was legal there." _Kurt gulped back nostalgia.

"I…I remember you saying."

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks exploded on the television. Couples grabbed one another in front of the cameramen and began kissing and crying into each others arms. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, tears pouring down his face. <em>

"_One day, that'll be us," Blaine choked, before throwing himself into Kurt's lap, pushing their mouths together gently. Kurt stroked his hair lovingly. _

"_I can't wait," Kurt sobbed, kissing his boyfriend all over his face. "It'll be beautiful."_

"_A New York wedding would be so…just…magical. Imagine. The city skyline in the backs of the photographs, a roof-top ceremony. Then the reception with the sun blinking behind the sky-scrapers…" Blaine began babbling off in his own little well-thought out world, Kurt just listening to him with a goofy grin stretched over his lips. He kissed the top of Blaine's head. The short boy snuggled his face into Kurt's chest. They watched as the Empire State building lit up in rainbows, and their hands intertwined. Kurt was the luckiest boy in the world._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, hey. I'm coming to New York in a few weeks to check out the venue again, and to write down where the decorations are going. Why don't we…uh…meet up or something? I'd…I'd love to see you again."<em>

"You're coming alone…?"

"_Yes, Dan's really busy at work."_

"You think us meeting is a good idea? Particularly after what happened last time…outside the Sushi Bar…"

"_No matter what happens, I always love seeing you, Kurt. I'll be around during the weekend of the 24__th__ to the 26__th__ of January. I have a hotel room booked out, so I'm all set for my stay. Maybe we can grab a coffee at some point."_

"I'd like that. I know some good coffee joints around Central Park."

"_Great. I'll…I'll call you, Kurt. And don't worry, I'll talk to Dan."_

"Promise to give him a piece of your mind? With a little extra "umph" for me?" Blaine chuckled. Somewhat…nervously?

"_Yeah…ha…I will…of course. Yes." _Blaine sounded incredibly off.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, confusion racking his brains.

"_Oh! Yes! I'm fine. Like I said, I'll call you. Bye Kurt." _The phone line went dead. Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear. The last thirty seconds of that call had been…weird.

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Author's Note ~<strong>

_**You're going to hate me for doing this. I never do this. But. I adore reviews, to let me know what people really think of what I'm doing. I KNOW more than like, six of you are reading this, so I shall NOT update until I get at LEAST five reviews on this story. **_

_**If you don't review, I don't update. Simples :P **_

_**Oh god, now I feel terrible. But I just want FEEDBACK, guys! It ain't dat hard ;) Okies? Just one little review? One iddy biddy review? **__**You don't even have to have a fanfiction . net account to leave one! **_

_**Think about it? :)**_

_**xo **_

_**Chloe **_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Author's Note ~**

_**Wow. I should threaten you guys more often. I got some MASSIVE onslaught of reviews for the last chapter. THANK YOU THANK YOU. They were INCREDIBLY appreciated. :') (I wouldn't mind that for every chapter but ya know, a girl can dream). Anyhoo. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 9 ~o~o~<strong>

When Kurt saw Blaine walking towards him down the street, hands in pockets and slipping through the swelling crowd, he couldn't help but let a smile draw out across his lips. He couldn't deny the happy, tingling sensation he got whenever he clapped his eyes on the fluffy-haired individual. His hair was even bigger and even more unruly now, like a big shower puff. Kurt chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" was the first thing Blaine asked him.

"Your hair. Look at it!" Kurt twirled a curl in his fingers and giggled. Blaine batted his hand away.

"Hi," Blaine said finally.

"Hi." They looked at each other for a while.

"Uh…so, yes. Coffee. You said you knew some places?"

"Of course I do! Come on!" On some weird, unexplainable act of instinct, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and began pulling him along. He hadn't realised what he'd done until Blaine stopped short behind him.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine questioned in a small voice, though he didn't break his hand away. Kurt looked down and took in an intake of breath.

"…Oh."

"'Oh' indeed." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand.

"I'm…I'm sorry! It's…for a second there…I was somewhere else…" It was true. In his mind, he was sixteen again, in the huge, looming halls of Dalton academy, walking towards a smiling, olive-skinned boy who was holding out his hand for him at the other end of the hallway.  
>"…Kurt?" came a distant voice, and the man snapped back into reality, staring down at the same face that had been in his recollection. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Hmm…? Oh, what? Yes! Sorry! Okay. Coffee. This way." He made sure he didn't make any more physical contact with Blaine as they walked just one of the many coffee shops that overlooked Central Park. It was a quaint, rustic place, tucked on the corner of a street, with tables and chairs dotted about on the sidewalk. An old man with a white, handle bar moustache grinned at them as they passed him, his wife repeating the expression and giving a little wave.

"Morning, Kurt!" said the man as Kurt leant down to pat the small dog who was sitting beside the man's legs.

"Morning Giuseppe. Miranda. How are you both today?"

"We're doing great, kid. Who's your friend?" Kurt glanced over at Blaine who blushed a little at being noticed.

"This is my old friend, Blaine." Something flickered across the old man's face. Giuseppe put his hand out. Blaine shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Now go get your order. Sorry to have kept you." Kurt motioned away the aplolgy and said it was nothing, and then entered the building.

"Who were they?"

"I come here a lot," Kurt explained. "They always seem to be here. I sit with them sometimes. They're like…my coffee shop parents, I guess. They listen to my troubles and don't judge me for it." Blaine turned red. Now he knew why Giuseppe had given him such a strange look.

"Can I get one non-fat Mocha and a medium drip? With a couple of those chocolate chip cookies?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"You…you remember my coffee order?" Kurt smirked at him.  
>"Of course I do," he replied nonchalantly.<p>

"I don't think _Dan_ even remembers my coffee order…" Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
>"Wow. You sure you should be marrying this guy?"<p>

"_Kurt_," Blaine shot warningly as they waited. Kurt simply shrugged and tapped his fingers on the counter. The barista handed the drinks and cookies over with a smile, and they found a seat behind the glass that looked onto the park.

"So," Kurt began, stirring his Mocha absent-mindedly. "Is it on a roof top like you always dreamed?" The way he spoke had an off-air to it, and Blaine frowned.

"If you're going to talk like that-"

"Oh for goodness sake," Kurt interjected. "Just bloody tell me!"

"No," Blaine replied, dropping his eyes to the table. "It's in a registry office. Dan wants it to be…more proper." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And the reception? Is _that _at least on a roof top?" Blaine shuffled uncomfortably.

"It's in a hall. On the ground floor in Manhattan."

"Manhattan? Nice. Still not a roof top. He's controlling somewhat, isn't he?" Kurt took a sip of his coffee and Blaine glared at him.

"_No. _I just…I agree." Kurt let out a choking laugh.

"I'm…_sorry? _You _agreed _to this? After all those times you mentioned wedding ideas to me? Back when we thought it would be me and you getting married some day?" Kurt fell silent. Though there was a feeling of hopefulness when he saw how crestfallen Blaine suddenly looked. Blaine hid that look away. But not fast enough.

"The past is over, Kurt. It's Dan and I now."

"Yeah, and look how happy you are about that."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop…judging us!"

"I'm sorry, you just seem goddamn depressed about the fact that you're getting married next month!"

"Speak for yourself! You're the depressed one out of the two of us!"

"I'm done here." Kurt grabbed his cup and stormed out of the door. Giuseppe called after him, and when Blaine ran out, Giuseppe glared.

"You'd best not hurt him any more than you already have done, son," the elder man warned after him. Blaine bit his lip and caught up with Kurt.

"Don't just stalk off," Blaine mumbled.

"Here to tell me what else I am? Go on. Be like Toby. Call me a sad, miserable git. It's the truth."

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned around. Blaine's heart fell when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"You think I don't know how depressed I am? I'm so _alone_, Blaine. When I saw you in Lima…in the park…I finally felt…_whole. _Like I used to. When I'm with you I feel complete. You're what I'm missing, Blaine. I-"

"Stop it, stop it!" Blaine began to shake, biting his lip harder, which itself was trembling. "I can't…I can't hear you saying all this...I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt caught Blaine's hands and held the tightly. "Tell me you don't still feel something for me. Say it to my face. Say it," Kurt breathed. "…to my face." Blaine couldn't get words out.  
>"I-I…" Kurt's eyes trailed down to Blaine's neck, where his scarf had slipped. Surely that wasn't…Kurt grabbed Blaine's scarf and pulled it down further. "NO!" Blaine cried, trying desperately to pull his scarf back up. But Kurt had pulled it off. His chest was heaving in heavy breaths. All over Blaine's neck and collarbone was a huge, purpling, almost glowing bruise.<p>

"WHAT," Kurt growled, "IS THAT?" Blaine covered it with his hands.

"Nothing, it's nothing!"  
>"THAT DOES NOT-" Kurt swallowed. "LOOK LIKE NOTHING." He let go of Blaine and his fist was in his mouth, holding back sobs. "WHO-WHO DID THAT TO YOU?" People were beginning to stare at the scene.<p>

"No one!" Blaine hissed, looking about at the onlookers. Kurt looked…horrified.

"THAT…WAS THAT…WAS THAT _DAN?" _

"NO!" But even Blaine knew he'd answered that too fast to be believable. Kurt stumbled back, holding onto a wall for support. His entire body was quaking. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Blaine…oh god…" He ran at Blaine and didn't quite know where to put his hands. "Blaine…you're safe with me, you're safe with me, I won't hurt you, I promise, I'll never hurt you this way." Blaine couldn't hold it back any longer. That was it. His brave persona. His fake mask of courage. He let it all drop.

"Kurt…I…I'm so afraid," he whimpered, letting the tears fall. Kurt pulled him against his body and stroked his hair.  
>"Shhhh, shhhh Blaine. Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay, I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise."<p>

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Author's Note ~<strong>

_***whispers* You know you want to review *whispers***_


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Author's Note ~ **

_**You simply cannot fathom how happy I am to see so many of you reviewing this story. Every time I get an email saying 'Review Alert' my heart cries happy tears. X') I am SO glad people are enjoying this. Thank you so much.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 10 ~o~o~<strong>

The two men walked into Kurt's apartment, Kurt with his arm around the shorters shoulders. They had hardly exchanged any words since the sidewalk and the cab. Kurt closed the door slowly.  
>"Show me," he breathed.<br>"What?" Kurt walked over and placed his hands on either side of Blaine's arms.  
>"Show me what he's done to you." Blaine gulped. He looked incredibly hesitant.<br>"Kurt please don't-"  
>"<em>Show me<em>," Kurt demanded more forcefully. Blaine stepped back, and tugged off his shirt. Kurt clutched his chest and almost fainted. There were bruises everywhere, nearly covering every inch of skin. Kurt stepped closer then, and ran his fingertips across the huge bruise on Blaine's collarbone. Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks. "How could anyone have done this to you..._Why_?"  
>"He's...if he doesn't get what he wants...this is how he deals with his anger." Blaine motioned at his body.<br>"And you just take it?" Kurt gasped in disbelief.  
>"I have to. Or...or it gets worse." Kurt whimpered and let his hand drop back to his own side. It balled into a fist. "He's...an alcoholic too...well, at least, he likes a good drink."<br>"Why...sorry, excuse me, but _WHY_ were you marrying this _MONSTER_?" Blaine's eyes watered.  
>"At first it was wonderful, Kurt. We were perfect. He didn't lay a finger on me unless he was touching me out of love. Then...he got a new job...he went to more work parties...I guess they're what got him into alcohol...but...sometimes he'd come home angry and...and..." Blaine couldn't finish. He fell into Kurt's open arms and sobbed against his chest.<br>"He'd hurt you," Kurt finished.  
>"I thought if we stayed together I could help him, Kurt. I wanted the Dan back I fell in love with." Kurt ran a hand through his curls soothingly.<br>"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry."  
>"But you know, after I found out he sent you that invite, I confronted him about how cruel a joke that was. Funnily enough, that's how I got this one." Blaine backed away and pointed to the bruise on his collar bone. Kurt crumpled forwards.<br>"Oh god, _Blaine_."  
>"I'm screwed. I have to fucking marry him." Kurt backed away.<br>"...No you don't!" Blaine nodded solemnly.  
>"If I don't, he'll hurt me more than he's ever hurt me before."<br>"Not if I have anything to do with it." Kurt suddenly whipped out his phone and photographed Blaine. "Put your shirt on," Kurt ordered, tucking his phone away once more. Blaine's eyes widened.  
>"Kurt whatever you're thinking of doing you-"<br>"Put your goddamn shirt on. Come_ on_!"

* * *

><p>"We've only just got here!" Blaine groaned as they left the building. Kurt ignored him and called for a cab. They clambered in and the driver smiled a toothy grin.<p>

"Broadway, please," Kurt asked. Blaine raised an eyebrow.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Just...shush. It's going to be okay." Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Blaine felt that old familiar tingle creep through his veins, and it bubbled in his stomach. Kurt was too busy concentrating on the road ahead than Blaine's expression. When they pulled up at their destination, Kurt's hand still didn't leave Blaine's.  
>"What are you <em>doing<em>?" Blaine hissed.  
>"Breaking in."<br>"What the-" But Kurt shut him up with a reassuring hand squeeze, and proceeded in pulling him inside. There were a few people milling about, and an usher began his pursuit only a few moments after they'd passed him.  
>"<em>Run<em>!" Kurt mouthed and the two bolted down the hall, breaking into the auditorium. Rachel was standing on stage rehearsing a scene, and the sound of the doors flying open and the yells of the usher made her look up.  
>"Rachel!" Kurt called desperately. Hands closed around his shoulders.<br>"Son, you'd better get out of this building before I call the goddamn police!" the deep, echoing voice of the usher growled.  
>"Wait!" Rachel ordered, dropping her prop and rushing off of the stage much to her directors voiced annoyance. "Kurt! What's wrong?" She reached them and her eyes flew wide at the sight of the man beside her friend.<br>"Blaine?"  
>Without waiting for an answer she threw her arms around him, forcing him to cringe in pain. Kurt winced.<br>"Hey!" Blaine replied brightly, and in that moment Kurt saw just how good Blaine was at masking his troubles. Kurt hated that he actually had troubles to mask in the first place. "What are you boys _DOING_ here?"  
>"Rachel, I need your help. We both do," Kurt began. "I need you to look after Blaine for a day." Blaine stared at him.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Rachel, there's trouble. Big trouble and-"<br>"Oh don't you even dare," Blaine retorted, realisation spilling onto his features. "You are not-"  
>"Rachel, can you?"<br>"What do you need me to do?" Kurt grinned at her. She hadn't even needed the information.  
>"If Blaine wants to, he'll explain. Right now, I have to go." Blaine looked enraged.<br>"Hummel, I swear to god if you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing-"  
>"Shhh, Blaine. He needs to get what's coming to him." It was then that Blaine looked fearful.<br>"Kurt please! You could get so hurt. Please, don't!" Kurt shook his head.  
>"There are some things in life that need to be done. It's just a talk, I promise." Kurt began to back away. When Blaine went after him, strong hands clamped onto his arms like a vice. He snapped his head around to see Jesse St James smiling down at him sympathetically. "Goddamnit! Let go of me! He can't!"<br>"It'll all be okay, I swear it. I'll be home tonight." Kurt slipped out of the auditorium, followed by the usher. Blaine fought and fought against Jesse but when no attempt prevailed, he slumped forward. Rachel knelt beside him.  
>"Blaine...you don't have to tell us. But please, do as Kurt says and stay here with me." Her hand stroked his face. "Whatever Kurt's doing, he's doing it for you."<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kurt hounded down the Lima streets, phone to his ear, talking furiously. When that call ended, he dialled another number and demanded roundabout the same thing as the person before from the person who answered. When he had gotten what he wanted, a sneer grew on his face. He reached a house - Blaine had said that Dan worked from home. Kurt rammed his fist on the door. After a few moments waiting, it opened. Kurt's hands flew to the neck of the blonde and he pushed him back inside, shoving him against the wall.<p>

"You bastard," Kurt spat, his voice dripping with venom. "You fucking_ bastard_." Dan said nothing, but shoved Kurt with his hands and Kurt slammed into the wall behind him, winded. As Kurt regained his breath, a hand latched onto his hair, yanked his head up and a heavy fist smashed into his cheek and nose. Pain seared across his face. The man dropped, but then delivered a walloping smash to Dan's balls. Dan crippled, moaning loudly. Kurt stood, a hand at his nose which was dripping with blood.  
>"How <em>DARE<em> you?" Kurt roared, fists clenched.  
>"What the fuck are you talking about?"<br>"The bruises! The fucking _PAIN_ you are inflicting on an innocent person's body!"  
>"You have no say in how I treat my boyfriend!" Dan snapped. "If he needs to be beaten, then I fucking do it! Piss off, you little shit!" He shot to his feet and ploughed a fist into Kurt's stomach. Winded once more, Kurt backed away, with Dan still advancing.<br>"Maybe he doesn't have a say in it, but_ I_ do," came a low, angry voice from the doorway. Kurt grinned through gritted teeth as Puck stormed inside. "I've heard everything I need to hear, and so has this." He waved a recording device in Dan's face. He then snatched Dan's wrists, pulling his arms behind him and snapping on some hand cuffs. "You are hereby arrested for alleged abuse upon a Mr. Blaine Anderson, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." Puck leaned close to his ear and menacingly added, "So you'd better keep your fucking mouth shut." Dan glared at him, and spit at his feet. Puck growled in his throat. "You disgusting son of a bitch. Come with me." He dragged him out of the house. Finn's head bobbed over Puck's shoulder, and when Kurt saw him he ran straight into his open arms.  
>"Oh Kurt," Finn sighed, a hand running through his brothers hair. "You're all bashed up. I swear to god, if I get a chance I'm going to rip his fucking head off." Kurt blinked up at him.<br>"Please do." Finn chuckled before pulling a tissue from his pocket and licking it. "No," Kurt warned. "No I-oh god that's so gross." Finn grinned as he dabbed the blood away that was trickling from Kurt's nose.  
>"I didn't know you had it in you to pick a fight. I'm pretty proud of you." Kurt couldn't help but smile.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Kurt, Finn," Puck said as he walked over. "This thing's gonna be taken to court, so I need Blaine back here as soon as possible so that bastard can get what he deserves.<br>"I can get Blaine here for tomorrow."  
>"You know Kurt, I should really take you in for attempting grievous bodily harm..."<br>"No I-" Puck put his hands up in defence.  
>"It's okay, bro. I understand. Trust me, after seeing the picture, I wanna barf. And I also wanna smack him in the nose. Hard. But go get Blaine okay? I want this piece of shit dealt with."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine paced Rachel's dressing room for the umpteenth time. The clock struck 10pm. Rachel was performing still, though the show was nearly over. Wringing his wrists, Blaine tried to block out thoughts of Kurt covered in blood, with Dan towering over him. He sat down by the vanity table, burying his worried face in his hands. A door opened. He flicked his head around sharply. Kurt stood in the doorway, a giant red bruise forming on his face. He was wearing a stupidly big grin.<br>"You actually went and did it," Blaine gawped, walking up to Kurt, cupping his face and admiring the injury. Kurt stared into his eyes.  
>"You don't need to be scared anymore," he breathed. Blaine blinked.<br>"...Why?"  
>"Puck arrested Dan today for abuse. He has enough evidence to make sure Dan never hurts you again." Blaine let out a small sob of joy and fell into Kurt's body. Kurt hugged him tightly.<br>"Kurt-I-_thank you_," he poured out in one breath.  
>"Anytime," Kurt replied warmly, pressing his lips into Blaine's hair. Blaine leant back, tears of happiness in his eyes. A sort of light seemed to be shining from his face - a glow of absolute contentment, like all the pain and all the sorrow had been drawn out and had dissolved into nothing.<br>"I'm _safe_," Blaine said in disbelief. Kurt nodded.  
>"That you are," he agreed. Blaine pushed forwards onto his tip toes and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Shock rocking to his core, Kurt was too surprised to respond at first, but when Blaine's hands were wrapped around his neck, he opened his mouth and their lips moved in perfect sync, as if they were designed to be locked together. Their tongues began to mingle gently, and their fingertips brushed over different parts of their bodies so softly they could barely feel it. Blaine broke the kiss, but kept their noses touching together.<br>"I've missed you so much," he confessed. "So, _so_ much." Kurt took hold of his face and kissed his lips ever so softly.  
>"I've missed you too, Blaine."<p>

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Author's Note ~<strong>

_**Don't forget to leave a review! :D Oh and I really hope you understood this, but Puck is a police officer.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Author's Note ~ **

_**So here I am again, back with another chapter for you.**_

_***WARNING! SMUT ALERT!***_

_**Okay. If you're against smut and don't dig that shizz, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will come back to join it when the next chapter is posted, that is, if it makes sense if you haven't read this one. Ah well. You might just have to read this chapter after all ;) Okay. The warning's done and out there. Read on, my dear readers, read on…**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of Glee's affiliates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~ Chapter 11 ~o~o~<strong>

They took a cab back to Kurt's apartment, their hands never leaving one another's along the way. Kurt gave Blaine a full explanation of what occurred in Lima, and how he would take him back there the following day. All the while, Blaine simply couldn't stop staring at Kurt. Kurt didn't seem to notice. But for Blaine, Dan had always been the fall-back guy. He had never gotten over Kurt. Not even when Dan had proposed to him. There had been a huge part of him begging to say _"no, I'm still waiting for someone."_That someone had been Kurt. Yes, Blaine had loved Dan…at the start. He was completely different to Kurt, but he was fun and kind and made Blaine feel somewhat whole. Though Dan had filled the hole in Blaine's heart where Kurt belonged, he hadn't been enough to cement it shut.

Kurt unlocked his door and Blaine followed him inside. As Kurt placed his keys down, hands came to rest on his hips. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's back and kissed his neck. Kurt shivered.  
>"It was always you, Kurt. It was <em>always<em> you," he murmured. Kurt span around sharply.  
>"Then why didn't you ever let me tell you that I still lo-" A finger landed on his lips to silence him. Blaine smiled.<br>"I never stopped loving you, Kurt." Kurt's jaw dropped.  
>"You <em>bastard<em>, you stole my thunder!" Blaine giggled and zipped away into the centre of the vast living room, using the couch as a sort of barricade. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.  
>"I never stopped loving you either, you complete and utter goofball." Kurt went to walk to Blaine, but Blaine grinned impishly and darted across to the other side of the room. Sighing, Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Are you being serious?"<br>"Absolutely. You need some fun in your life!"  
>"Oh I'm<em> plenty<em> fun!" Kurt hissed back in mock-anger. He dashed after Blaine who was surprisingly fast for someone so small, but eventually Kurt's lanky legs caught up with him and they fell in a laughing heap onto the soft carpeted floor.  
>"Gotcha," Kurt cooed, their noses touching. Their mouths shot together like a magnet and Kurt was on top of Blaine in an instant. He frowned when the man beneath him began giggling again.<br>"Oh my god, what is it _now_?"  
>"This…this beard thing. It tickles." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go get rid of it. Go. <em>Now<em>. I need my pretty boy back, not his mountain man doppelganger." Kurt let out a short laugh, but stood.  
>"I'll be five minutes." He disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine began twiddling his thumbs, and heard Kurt humming happily in the other room.<p>

* * *

><p>One cheek was the smoothest Kurt had seen it in a long time. The other cheek was smothered in thick shaving cream, which had gone everywhere when Kurt had tried to get it out of the can. The door flew open. Kurt span around.<br>"Blaine?" Kurt said against the other's lips, his hands flailing about wildly.  
>"-Couldn't wait five minutes," Blaine grinned back, his tongue swooping across Kurt's lower lip.<br>"-Blaine I'm _shaving_-"  
>"-Hmmm don't care-"<br>It was when some of the shaving cream began to clog his nose that Kurt backed away. Blaine smiled widely.  
>"Oh <em>Blaine<em>," Kurt chuckled, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. He put a finger at the top of Blaine's nose, sliding it down and swiping off a lump of cream. "You're a special sort of child, aren't you?"  
>"I resent that," Blaine grumbled, still smiling.<br>"Now let me get rid of this beard. Wait outside." Blaine stamped out, unamused.

* * *

><p>The bathroom door opened and Blaine glanced up. Kurt glided over, fresh-faced and smiling.<br>"My god," Blaine breathed in awe. "You're as beautiful as I remember." Kurt's cheeks tinged bright pink. Blaine's eyes were as wide as they would go, and his hands rose from his sides when he walked up to Kurt. His fingertips brushed Kurt's scarlet cheeks and his eyes trailed all over his face. Kurt gazed back, watching Blaine's eyes move. "Kiss me," Blaine whispered. Their eyes met. Kurt moved his mouth to an inch away from Blaine's. His finger wrapped around one of Blaine's curls and tucked it behind his ear. Blaine's hands held his cheeks now, and their eyelids flickered as their lips met gently. Blaine's hands fisted Kurt's shirt, and they stumbled backwards, Kurt hitting his back on the wall. His own hands hooked under Blaine's tee and rested on the top of his hips, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. There were goose bumps, causing Kurt to grin into the kiss. Then realisation hit him. He broke away.  
>"I can't." It hurt him to say it, but he just couldn't.<br>"What?" Blaine replied in shock, eyebrows lowering.  
>"I…your bruises…every touch could…could hurt you…I can't…" Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's collar, pulling him so close that their noses bumped together.<br>"You're worth the pain." He kissed Kurt again. Their lips moved in motion, and they found a perfect rhythm with each other. They walked through to Kurt's bedroom together, slowly undressing along the way until they collapsed onto the bed in only their underwear. Blaine stroked Kurt through his boxer material and he moaned softly, pushing up into Blaine's touch and pressing their lips together harder. When Blaine stroked him inside his boxers, he moaned louder and had to let their mouths slip apart so he could let the sound out.  
>"Blaine oh god, please, just, if you top, it'll hurt you less," Kurt whimpered as his body shuddered with every stroke.<br>"Oh you _know_ it, baby," Blaine chuckled, closing his lips over Kurt's again. He knew Kurt had been talking about his bruises, but he couldn't resist. Kurt whacked his arm and frowned, before breaking out into shaking laughter. Blaine fell against him, cackling, before grasping Kurt firmly and pumping him furiously. Kurt cried out and gripped at Blaine's shoulder blades, though his hands slid off from the sheer amount of sweat already rolling from Blaine's body. He hadn't bottomed in years – he'd always been one to just put it in and pull it out – he didn't have the time and the desire to want someone to make him feel good. What was the point? He felt like crap all of the time. Plus, there was only one person who had ever made him feel good. And that person was hovering over him now, yanking his boxers down and then proceeding in casting them to the floor. He whipped his own off and Kurt felt him tremble. For the first time since Kurt had shown him the bruises, he really took notice of them. They spread all across Blaine's chest, some lapping onto his arms and some dipping down into the V of his groin. Kurt glared at them.  
>"I want to kill him. I want to goddamn kill him." Blaine kissed him gently.<br>"Shhh, he'll get what he deserves. Just…shhhh…do you have any…"  
>"In the drawer," Kurt finished. Blaine snatched the small tube and squirted it all over his hands.<br>"Oh shit, I forgot to-"  
>"Ngh, doesn't matter. I want to feel you. <em>All<em> of you. God, I've missed you." Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's entrance and Kurt squeaked, then whined and gritted his teeth as Blaine slid into him.  
>"Bet you wish I'd prepared you first, now, huh?" Kurt whacked him again.<br>"Just shut up and move," Kurt keened, dragging his nails down Blaine's back. Blaine placed his hands either side of Kurt's thighs and began easing himself in and out. His jaw dropped open as pleasure seared through him. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Kurt writhed beneath him, begging him to twist in just a little bit deeper and-  
>"Oh god, yes! Blaine!" His teeth rolled over his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut, ecstasy pummelling through his veins like a shot of heroin to an addict. He screamed silently as Blaine continued to thrust directly into his prostate. Small white dots were dancing in front of Blaine's vision.<br>"Kurt you feel so damn good," he growled, pounding in all the more. Finally Kurt allowed himself to scream all manners of indecencies at the top of his lungs.  
>"I'm close, oh jeez, I'm so fucking close I-" He shot up all over Blaine's stomach, and it wasn't long until Kurt was helping Blaine to ride out his orgasm. Blaine crumpled onto Kurt, his face resting in a pool of sweat that had gathered on Kurt's chest.<br>"I haven't made love like that in…since…since _you_," Kurt gasped, gulping air back into his lungs. Blaine was quaking against him.  
>"It was never-that good-with Dan. Only ever felt this way-with you-" He leant up and kissed the boy beneath him lightly. "I love you." The way he said it with such honesty and with so much meaning laced beneath every word, Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He remembered the first time Blaine had told him that he loved him. Back in the Lima Bean just after New Directions had lost at Nationals. The way he had just come out with it, yet those three words had held everything Kurt had needed to hear. And that didn't change even one bit all these years later, in a New York apartment towering over the teeming city, hundreds of miles away from where he had first heard those words.<p>

"I love you too," he exhaled, sure that his smile would break his face with how wide it had grown.

"What are we gonna do?" Blaine sighed, crawling into Kurt's lap and resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about. They lived different lives. Had different dreams.

Or…_did_ they?

**~o~o~ To be continued ~o~o~**


End file.
